Marks and Leather
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: The joys of S&M, children! Axel wakes Roxas up and the blonde doesn't know what is going to happen until it already does. If you want to see more, just ask! Thanks for liking, faving, reviewing, and reading!


_Kinks. God damn it. My mind after reading kellegirl is fun! Seriously. Read her stuff. She is fucking _**amazing**_. Anywhoo~ I wanted to write more AkuRoku… So I did… And this shit is what happened… Well, I was reading over my Marluxia's Garden stuff and I'm like 'Hey, this would be fun to write again!' So: fuckery!_

_**Warning**__: Kinks of the __**dark**__ sort. Like, __**serious**__ S&amp;M. With whips. So don't read if you don't want that sort of stuff. And, as a side note, I'm not too good at writing this stuff, so don't hate… please?_

_I don't own KH. I doubt they'd like what I'm writing._

**AkuRoku – Marks and Leather**

A bright, piercing light flooded the room beyond the blonde's slumbering eyes. He murmured in his sleep and mashed his pillow over his face, trying to block out the white light that disturbed his peaceful rest.

"Hey. Up time. C'mon shorty." Warm hands pried his pillow from his grasp and a warm green gaze held his as he annoyingly glared up at the man. His hair was tousled and he still wore the clothes he slept in, consisting of gym shorts and not much else. "No missions today-"

"Then let me sleep…" Roxas interrupted him and rolled on his other side, tucking his blankets under his chin. Sometimes Axel's wake-up calls could be annoying, even though sometimes helpful. But sometimes all the blonde wanted to do was sleep; or at least _catch_ _up_ on it. So many incredibly late nights with the redhead had taken their toll…

"Fine. Then I don't care if you get stuck with something to do."

The teen sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes warily as the redhead sat at the foot of his bed, his arms crossed as a crooked smile spread those full lips easily. "Wait, so I might get a mission or something? That…" He yawned. "That doesn't make sense, Axel."

"There's a way that you don't have to get on the list today. But you have to wake up first."

The half-asleep teen found himself standing quickly, his pillow still in one hand, and walking with the elder man to a room which he vaguely recognized. The grip the redhead had on his hand was a few shades tighter than gentle, but the blonde paid it no mind. Anything to have a free day to catch up on sleep. Saїx had said that if what he and others _knew_ was going on between the pair continued to effect his work, he'd tell Xemnas about it. Anything to get off the moon-man's bad side.

The redhead opened the door and guided the blonde to sit in a wooden chair. He closed and locked the only entrance, the sudden click of the lock making the tired teen jump. Then, with the sound of a cold snap of metal, he woke fully.

"What the hell is this, Axel?" He lifted his wrist the six inches it would rise and tried to yank his arm free from the elder's tight grasp as a second handcuff was fastened around the other arm, the other rings of the cuffs fastened to the arms of the chair. "Axel? C'mon. This isn't funny." He was getting more and more confused and angry as he writhed at the restraints.

The fire-wielder stuck out his tongue and backed away a few feet, a pair of keys swinging from around two rings in his grasp. He threw the keys in the air and swiped them from their movement, suddenly striding very quickly toward the teen. He brought his face only a few inches away as he spoke, a wide smile on his lips. "This is something you agreed on a while back." He tapped the side of his forehead. "I never forget this sort of stuff, remember?"

"What did I agree on exactly?!" He was yelling now, and the redhead rolled his emerald eyes as he leaned away.

"That you'd be in for something darker when we're together, on occasion." He withdrew from the circle of light that came from a shaded bulb directly above the blonde's head. For once, Roxas thought he was alone. He drew his knees to his chest as he heard rummaging and metallic sounds, sounds of fabric moving as well.

Then something moved in the midst of the darkness. The redhead reappeared, wearing a pair of tighter-than-necessary leather pants over which stiletto boots were worn. Black gloves sheathed his hands, and in them clutched a coiled black whip.

The odd sort of smirk that was on his face, one practically dripping with lust, made the younger shiver in fear and apprehension. Well… Was that the true reason…? Those searing eyes raked over him, forcing blood to rush to his face as the taller man stalked over, the seductive twitch to his hips with every step he took left a lasting memory in his mind.

His mind raced as the redhead clutched at his chin, forcing him to meet his heated gaze.

"Don't be afraid of me, Rox. I'm not going to _scar_ you…" Roxas shivered, but remained still. _Mostly_ still out of fear.

He smirked and tied a black gag between the teen's lips, the soft mass of leather-like material between the blonde's teeth bitter-tasting. The knot behind his head was a little too tight, pushing into the back of his skull painfully. And thus, he couldn't protest further than sharp grunts as the elder stripped his jacket from him, the sleeves dangling from the chains on the cuffs.

No more could he stop the man as he, the touch of ivory teeth to his pale neck distracting most of his mind, slid his slacks and briefs away from his waist, tying back his ankles with thick cord to the chair at the same time.

"There." He clapped his hands like a child and gazed down at the blonde, his cruel hands dragging along the teen's chest. "Now you can't get away until I'm finished…"

Nothing else mattered at that one second before Axel drew his arm behind him and cracked the whip across Roxas' torso. The one deep breath before the end was a lasting feeling; the lusting gaze that somehow, deep in their green tone, seemed sorry -sympathetic, really- for the actions of their body; all of that was preserved. As the arm came down, all time seemed to stop.

And then hot, blistering pain lashed a fiery line across his small body, from shoulder to hip. The blonde bit and yelped at his gag, his teeth slipping on the fabric in his mouth as he tried not to gnash his teeth together. He gazed down, a pink line already forming, its raised form startling the both of them for a few seconds.

Roxas found it hard to get images from stopping the flow in his mind. His arms cuts themselves on their unpadded manacles, only adding to the strength of the forbidden lust. Thoughts of the times when he'd be cuffed and they were together wouldn't stop, and then the pain lessened.

A curling smile razed across his stretched lips, unseen through the gag as the tall redhead circled him. He didn't mind the restraints, he didn't care if the man before his near-naked form abused him in this manner.

He found that the pain sent shocks of electricity though him, like he was a live wire. His mind was clouded over with this new, powerful feeling as the whip came down again, the mocking, harsher-than-normal words that the elder had questioned to the teen not listened to.

All the teen felt was the sting and then the pleasure. His body twitched at the fire, but even more so in the throes of searing mental heat that shattered the part of his mind that was moral, if only for this moment. Nothing mattered anymore, as long as he could feel that pleasure again.

Axel saw the blonde writhe in his chair, obviously drowning in the driving urge to simply _feel_. He allowed a hand to sink down to his waist and moaned vocally, wincing inside. It was effecting him as well, seeing the teen in this state. He was already getting… _excited_. Like this, his Roxas was no more than a begging slave, wanting more was receiving naught if the master of the pair didn't want it to be so.

His morality, his _kindness_, begged for him to relinquish that whip and allow the blonde his pleasures in the old way… the simple way… But still… He liked this, being the person who held all the power… answering to no one but himself if he so wished and denying what the slave wanted if he so chose…

Roxas allowed a pleading look to enter his eyes as the redhead stopped his actions, standing in front of him with a critical look in his eyes. All he wanted was to beg for him to keep going. Rather than trying to speak past the gag as well as the hard lump in the base of his throat, he allowed the pleading, pitiful look to speak for him.

A low moan worked its way out from the center of his neck, and he jumped as the taller man cracked the leather against the floor, a strange smile of hard, cold lust clear on his lips. Long gone was the kind person who he'd trusted before, but he didn't mind… He only begged more and more.

'_Please! Axel! C'mon! __**Please!?**_'

Axel's lips fell into the lustful smirk once more, the woven leather taut in his grip. He felt his eyes acquire the same hard gaze that they had before, enjoying watching the younger Nobody flinch as he, walking around the teen with his heels clacking harshly against the stone floor, purred his response to the teen's begs for both mercy and for more…

"Roxas… I am the master here…"


End file.
